Study Together
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Alfred yang mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan tengah semester ganjil harus mengejar ketinggalannya dengan belajar bersama siswa lain, siapakah yang akan Alfred ajak bekerja sama? Matthew adik kembarnya atau... [USUK] Don't Like Don't Read!


Study Together

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekazu Himaruya

Pair : USUK

Warning : Human Name, School, typo(s), pasaraness, gajeness, dan lain-lainnya menyusul.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Happy Reading!

...

" **Hello Alfred, berapa nilai ulangan tengah semester terbagus kamu kali ini?"**

" **Ahh Mommy~ Sapalah aku dengan sapaan khas orang tua yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anaknya dong~"**

" **Hah... Kau pasti baik-baik saja kan? Sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaan Mommy!"**

" **Umm... Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"**

" **Ya jika kau ingin uangku masih mengalir di dompetmu."**

" **Enam delapan."**

" **Hah?!"**

" **Enam puluh delapan Mommy~"**

" **Mata pelajaran apa itu?"**

" **Ummm Olah raga?"**

" **Hah?! Olahraga yang paling kau kuasai saja mendapat nilai segitu?! BERAPA NILAI MATEMATIKA MU!?"**

" **Dua puluh lima momm! Eh-Enggak maksudku..."**

" **APA?! DUA PULUH LIMA?! MOMMY BAKAL KE INGGRIS SEKARANG!"**

" **JANGAN MOMM! AMPUNNN!"**

" **KAMU HARUS NGERASAIN BOGEMAN MOMMY DULU ALFRED! BELAJARLAH YANG SERIUS BODOH!"**

" **AKU MENYESAL MOM! AKU AKAN BELAJAR LEBIH RAJIN LAGI!"**

" **Kamu cuma ngomong doang Alfred! Kemarin juga kamu bilang begitu!"**

" **Ini serius Mom! Lihat saja ulangan akhir semester nanti..."**

" **Itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu boy... Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus..."**

" **Iya Mom! Alfred janji! Beneran janji!"**

" **Yakin?"**

" **Seratus persen yakin!"**

" **Baiklah... Kalau begitu dimana adikmu? Mommy mau bicara."**

" **Dia masih di sekolah, belum pulang. Nanti malam saja."**

" **Oke kalau begitu. Ingat janjimu sayang... Aku menyayangimu..."**

" **Iya mom... Aku menyayangimu juga.."**

Alfred menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinganya lalu meletakkan benda itu di atas meja belajar. Ia pun menghela nafas lelah seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya dengan keras, bingung harus melakukan apalagi untuk otak tumpulnya.

Ia termasuk siswa yang pintar, dulunya. Namun semenjak ia mengikuti eskul Basket dan bertindak menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya, ia tidak bisa lagi mengatur waktunya untuk belajar dan pada akhirnya nilai lah yang menjadi bayaran.

Tetapi beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pun telah resmi melepas jabatan itu setelah pertandingan terakhir untuk kelas tiga yang berhasil meraih kemenangan. Setelah ini ia telah terbebas dari klub dan ia yakin bisa menepati janji yang kesekian kalinya kepada sang ibu yang berada di Amerika sana. Tempat kelahirannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia – dan juga adik kembarnya – terdampar di negeri orang? Karena beasiswa tentunya, dulu kan Alfred juga pintar. Mereka berdua secara ajaib di tunjuk oleh pihak SMP mereka terdahulu untuk bersekolah di sekolah internasional di Inggris. Sekolah yang berisikan berbagai siswa terpilih dari seluruh dunia.

Ah, lupakan saja soal sekolahnya. Nilai nya saat ini lebih penting dari segalanya.

)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(

"Kemarin malam Mom meneleponku dan ganti memarahiku karena tidak mengingatkanmu tentang nilai Al, padahal aku sudah sering sekali memberitahumu."

Alfred yang berjalan beriringan dengannya pun hanya tertawa garing seraya menggaruk pipinya, "Yah maaf Matt, tetapi sekarang aku bakalan lebih serius kok! Tenang saja!"

"Aku harap kau benar..." ujar Matthew seraya tersenyum. Semoga saja nilai semester ini lebih baik dari pada yang kemarin, masalahnya jika Alfred dapat nilai jelek lagi, dia juga yang bakal dimarahin.

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolahan bergengsi itu, biasanya sih mereka selalu berboncengan menggunakan sepeda, namun karena ban sepeda mereka bocor karena kecerobohan Alfred, maka hari ini mereka pun terpaksa berjalan. Lagi pula mereka juga tidak keberatan kok. Jarak antara apartemen mereka dengan sekolah juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Matt..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu bisa kan membantuku belajar serius mulai hari ini?"

"Yah bisa saja sih..." Matthew menganggukkan kepalanya namun sedikit ragu, bukan karena tidak ingin mengajari sang kakak, tetapi karena ada hal yang lain. "Tetapi aku sudah janji dengan teman sekelasku untuk mengajarinya intensif sampai kelulusan."

"Hehhh? Aku kan kakakmu Mattie... Masa' kamu tega ngeduain aku sih?"

"Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melanggar janji yang pertama Al..." Matthew memasang wajah bersalah seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Maaf, aku akan tetap mengajarimu juga kok. Atau begini saja..."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu cari teman sekelasmu yang mau kau ajak belajar bersama hingga kelulusan? Para guru-guru juga merekomendasikan hal ini bukan?"

...dan kini Alfred tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya, memperhatikan dengan teliti murid-murid yang pintar dan mau ia ajak untuk bekerja sama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Alfred?"

"Rahasia!" seru Alfred dengan masih serius mencari. Ya ampun, kau tidak akan menemukannya sebelum kau bertanya sendiri Alfred...

"Kau pasti sedang mencari siswa yang mau kau ajak belajar bareng hingga kelulusan sesuai saran guru kan?" tiba-tiba saja Francis berdiri di sampingnya seraya membisikkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi Alfred rahasiakan.

"Eh?" lelaki itu pun terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Semua anak kelas tiga bingung akan hal tu Alfred... Ahh tapi untungnya aku sudah menemukan anak yang mau belajar bersama denganku.." ujar Francis dengan senyum bangga.

"Aaa..." Alfred pun melihat kedua orang yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Antonio? Atau Gilbert?"

"Hah.." Francis pun memukul pelan dahinya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku sama cewek kelas lain. Mereka berdua sudah punya pasangan belajar masing-masing."

"Mereka pun sudah memikirkan hal ini?" Alfred merasa jika hanya dialah yang paling terakhir dalam mencari teman belajar hingga kelulusan sesuai anjuran sang guru dan juga adiknya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau belajar bersama kedua orang berisik itu?"

"Kalau Antonio... Sangat mudah sekali ditebak jika ia telah berpasangan dengan Lovino yang satu kelas dengan Mattie. Entah apa yang ia gunakan buat membujuk Lovi agar mau menjadi pasangan belajarnya, katanya sih hanya dengan tomat. Antonio kan memiliki ladang tomat yang luas.." jawab Francis.

"Lalu Gilbert... Dia sudah dapat teman satu kelasnya sih..." mata birunya melirik Alfred tak yakin, "Padahal aku sudah yakin jika Mattie bakalan sama kamu, eh kemarin dia tiba-tiba teriak-teriak jika ia berhasil mengajak Matthew sebagai teman belajarnya."

JDUARRRR!

Bagaikana disambar oleh petir terkuat, Alfred pun terlonjak mendengarnya seraya memandang Francis tak percaya. "Hehh?! Jadi aku ditolak oleh adikku sendiri gara-gara orang sok awesome itu?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sok awesome itu hah?! Matthew memang telah berjanji kepadaku semenjak dulu kok!" semprot Gilbret seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

Alfred hanya berdecak sebal lalu kembali memandang Francis hanya tertawa, "Diam kau!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mencari teman untuk belajar bersama kan? Aku bisa memberitahu siapa saja yang masih 'Single'." Ujar Francis masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Siapa? Jadi bukan hanya aku saja yang terlambat?"

Francis memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat teman-teman satu kelasnya yang ia yakin sekali bernasip sama seperti Alfred, "Kau melupakan teman kita yang satu itu Alfred..." ujarnya seraya menunjuk seseorang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Dia..." Alfred mengerutkan dahinya, "Mana mungkin dia belum punya pasangan belajar bersama? Dia kan mantan ketua OSIS Francis.."

"Kau meragukanku?" tantang Francis seraya mendorong tubuh Alfred menjauh darinya, "Cepat hampiri dia! Dan ajak dia belajar bersama!"

"Yakin nih?"

"Iya... Iya... Sana samperin!"

Demi nilai sempurna di ulangan akhir semester ganjil, maka Alfred pun dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri sang pemuda mantan ketua OSIS tersebut lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ummm... Arthur..." Tiga tahun menjadi teman satu kelas, Alfred jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan siswa jenius satu ini, jadi yah dia agak gugup. "Kamu mau nggak jadi-"

"Tidak, maaf."

"Eh?" Alfred memandang Arthur tak mengerti, "Tetapi kan aku belum bilang tujuanku menemuimu?"

Arthur menutup buku tebalnya seraya memandang Alfred datar, "Suara kalian berdua sangat keras sekali, bagaimana aku tidak dengar? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak berminat membantu soal ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya nggak ya nggak."

"Tapi kan guru nyuruh kita mencari pasangan belajar bersama Arthur~"

"Tetap saja nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu aku beritahu alasanku kepadamu." Ujar Arthur final seraya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. "Kau cari saja murid yang belum memiliki pasangan di kelas lain."

Hah? Harus mencari lagi? Noo!

"Tidak!" Alfred menggebrak meja milik Arthur seraya memasang wajah memohon, "Aku tidak mau mencari-cari lagi, kalau ada teman satu kelas yang kosong, kenapa aku harus mencari yang lain?"

Sial untuk Alfred karena memang hanya mereka berdua lah yang belum memiliki pasangan belaja bersama di kelas ini. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat dan ia tidak ingin waktu belajarnya semakin terlambat karena teman satu kelasnya yang keras kepala ini.

Arthur yang memilih untuk diam membuat Alfred semakin frustasi. "Aku akan mengganggumu setiap hari jika kau menolakku Arthur." Ujarnya final pula seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya sendiri dengan kasar.

Dan benar pula apa yang di katakan Alfred, Arthur pun dibuat kesal oleh pemuda berkacamata ini karena selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Entah berceloteh tentang kehidupan pribadinya hingga teman-temannya, atau hal aneh lainnya yang cukup membuat Arthur merasa malu jika berada di dekatnya.

Suatu ketika Arthur yang baru saja keluar dari mantan ruangannya a.k.a ruangan OSIS untuk meninjau ulang kinerja adik-adik angkatannya, langsung dikejutkan oleh teriakan super keras yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Arthur Kirkland! Kalau kamu nggak mau menerima aku! Aku bakalan gantung diri!"

Yang sontak saja membuat para OSIS dan juga siswa yang berlalu lalang terkejut dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan gila Alfred!"

"Jangan dibutakan oleh cinta!"

"Kak Arthur! Cepetan deh terima dia aja!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Arthur mendengar berbagai pernyataan salah paham yang di keluarkan oleh para adik-adiknya. Ia memandang tajam sang pembuat keonaran lalu menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Sialan..." lelaki beralis tebal itu berdesis pelan seraya menarik kerah seragam milik Alfred, "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh untuk menggangguku Jones! Kalau mau gantung diri ya silahkan saja! Brengsek.."

Ia melepasnya dengan kasar lalu berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan orang dengan langkah yang cepat.

Kerumunan itu pun memandang Alfred dengan prihatin.

Yang di pandang pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa? Sudah biasa kok di tolak seperti ini, bahkan ini masih mendingan hehehehe." Ujarnya seraya berlari menghampiri Arthur yang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Arthurrr! Tunggu aku!"

Seketika kerumunan siswa itu memandang Alfred dengan penuh kekaguman, ada rasa iri di hati mereka – khusus untuk yang cewek – karena menginginkan lelaki yang memperjuangkan mereka hingga segitunya.

'Semangat! Alfred!'dan hingga akhir pun mereka masih tetap salah paham.

Sore harinya pun Alfred tanpa kenal lelah masih saja membujuk Arthur agar mau bekerja sama dengannya. Alfred merasa jika Arthur adalah orang yang tepat dalam belajar kelompok ini walaupun sifat Arthur yang kasar sekali.

"Mau ya?"

"Nggak."

"Ayolahhhh~"

"Tidak ya tidak!"

Keesokan harinya.

"Aku akan menraktirmu di McD satu minggu sepuasmu deh!"

"Aku benci junk food!"

"Kalau begitu apapun yang kau mau deh?"

"Aku mau kau berhenti menggangguku!"

"Ehhh kalau itu sih nggak bakalan aku kabulin Arthur!"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi!"

"Enggak sampai kau berkata 'Ya' untuk belajar bersama denganku!"

Arthur pun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan memilih berlari untuk menghindari Alfred yang masih saja memaksanya untuk bekerja sama.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia merasa hidupnya sedikit tenang karena sosok lelaki berkacamata itu mulai berhenti untuk memaksanya, walaupun masih saja menjahilinya dengan menyembunyikan bukunya atau hal remeh lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku?" Alfred pun kembali mendatangi bangkunya, namun dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan.

Arthur menghela nafasnya, setelah membereskan buku-bukunya, ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya, "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sudahlah, aku sibuk hari ini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ujarnya seraya berjalan melewati Alfred dan keluar dari kelas.

Meninggalkan Alfred yang tengah tersenyum kecut.

"Hah... Mungkin besok aku harus mencari di kelas lain saja.." gumamnya kecewa.

Di lain tempat, Arthur yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolahan langsung saja dicegat oleh seseorang.

"Selamat Sore, Arthur..."

Dahi lelaki itu pun berkerut bingung, "K-Kau...?"

Lelaki yang menyegatnya pun hanya tersenyum, "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

..

Keesokan harinya, Alfred yang baru saja beranjak dari bangkunya untuk mencari teman dari kelas lain, dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia ganggu.

"Arthur?" ia memasang wajah bingung, "Ada apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan bukumu lagi kok."

"Datang ke apartemen ku jam 7 malam!"

"Hah?"

"Ck... A-Aku mau menjadi teman belajar bersamamu! Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu karena aku sibuk, ja-jadi kau saja yang datang ke apartemenku, bukan berarti aku memaksamu datang ke apartemenku!" sahut Arthur dengan wajah memerah yang entah mengapa membuat Alfred langsung saja memasang wajah jahil.

"Beneran nih? Jadi kamu mau menerimaku?" tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi.

Arthur pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"AKHIRNYAAA! AKU DI TERIMAAA!" teriaknya keras, yang sanggup membuat satu kelas mendadak heboh karena teriakannya.

"Cieeee! Udah jadihannn~"

"Traktiran nih! Traktiran!"

"Uwohhhh bakalan honey moon nihhhh!"

"Cieee Arthur langsung ngajak ke apartemennya!"

"Ayok kita intip!"

Alfred dan Arthur pun jadi bingung sendiri dengan seruan aneh bin jorok teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Apaan sih kalian ini, aku di terima jadi teman belajar bersamanya Arthur tahu! Hapus pikiran kotor kalian hahahaha!" ujar Alfred yang langsung saja tertawa puas melihat wajah 'Yahhh... Nggak seru...' yang teman-teman laki-laki mereka perlihatkan.

"Jadi Arthur..." ia pun ganti memandang Arthur, "Apartemen mu dimana?"

Arthur yang merasa malu karena pikiran kotor teman-temannya pun memilih untuk berlari cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Alfred...

...yang kini kembali bingung.

"OH MY GOD ARTHUR!"

#..#.#.#.#.#..#

Setelah bertanya kepada Francis – Yang terlihat 'dekat sekali' dengan Arthur – dimana alamat apartemen lelaki beralis tebal itu. Alfred pun dengan semangat segera mendatangi apartemen milik Arthur, ia telah berdiri di depan apartemen sederhana tersebut lalu menekan bel nya perlahan.

Sesosok anak kecil lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat memasuki apartemen rapi tersebut.

Mata birunya pun juga melihat ada banyak sekali anak-anak kecil di dalam kamar apartemen Arthur, membuatnya sontak mengerutkan dahinya seraya berfikir macam-macam.

Karena ada beberapa anak kecil juga memiliki alis setebal milik Arthur.

"A-Apa..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kalian anaknya-"

"Ck..." sosok yang ia cari pun pada akhirnya muncul dari kerumunan anak-anak, "Kau harus mau mengalah dengan mereka jika ingin belajar denganku, inilah mengapa aku menolak belajar bersama dengan siswa lain."

Arthur pun berjalan menghampiri Alfred lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa, "Aku selalu menjadi tempat penitipan anak sambil belajar juga oleh ibu pemilik apartemen dan teman-temannya, padahal aku sendiri sudah mengurus 2 adik." Ujarnya malas.

Jadi karena ini Arthur selalu menolaknya ya?

Mendadak ia merasa bersalah juga karena memaksa lelaki itu sampai segitunya.

Tapi kan ini demi kebaikan bersama juga kan?

Total ada 6 anak yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar yang berkerumun di apartement milik Arthur. Tiga orang laki-laki dan juga tiga orang perempuan. Saling berceloteh tentang mata pelajaran yang tengah mereka pelajari.

"Kak Arthur... yang ini caranya gimana?"

"Kak Arthur! Kenapa matematika itu terlalu sulit untuk dikerjakan... Aku pusing...!"

"Aku belum bisa perkalian Kak Arthur... Wendy sudah bisa?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah bisa,2 dikali 2 itu 5 kan?"

"Aku benci dengan sudut-sudut ini!"

"Arthur! Udahan yaaa!"

"Habis ini kita langsung main aja yuk! Aku punya game baru!"

"Hoammm! Aku ngantukk!"

"Kak Arthur! Aku nggak mau tidur di dekat cowok ini!"

"Kita tidur di sini ya Wendy~"

"Cukup jauh kok dari ketiga lelaki itu!"

"Awas saja kalau kalian semua tidur!" tiba-tiba Arthur berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri keenam adik-adiknya itu, "Cepat kerjakan soal yang aku berikan, itu sudah pernah aku ajari kemarin."

"Kan kemarin jerk Arthur!"

"Aku tidak mau mengulangi lagi!"

Alfred pun hanya memandang Arthur yang kini kembali sibuk dengan anak-anak kecil tersebut dengan swetdrop.

Haduh... Bagaiamana nasipnya kali ini?

"Habis ini kita belajar bersama Alfred! Coba kerjakan soal matematika yang kau bisa saja!"

"Halo kak Alfred! Namaku Peter! Peter Kirkland!"

"Aku Leopold kak.."

"Erland..."

"Namaku Wendy!"

"Kalau aku Michelle kak~ Selamat datang!"

"Namaku Radmila!"

"SELAMAT DATANG DI APARTEMEN KAK ARTHUR!"

Semenjak hari itu, ia pun semakin pulang malam karena harus mengalah dengan keenam anak yang tengah Arthur asuh dan juga bantu dalam hal belajar tersebut.

Kata Arthur sih, biasanya mereka sudah berkumpul di depan pintu apartemennya semenjak sore hari, dengan berbagai alasan mereka selalu saja datang setiap hari, para orang tua mereka pun tidak keberatan jika anak-anak mereka menginap di malam minggu.

Ah pengecualian untuk Peter dan Wendy, karena mereka berdua adalah adiknya, yang juga tinggal bersamanya. Khusus Wendy, perempuan berumur 9 tahun itu adalah adik sepupunya.

"Jadi... Apakah kau sudah bisa mengerjakan soal ini dengan rumus yang telah aku ajarkan?" tanya Arthur setelah keenam anak – Yang lagi-lagi berkumpul di apartemennya itu – menonton tv bersama-sama dan ada juga yang telah tertidur.

"Tentu saja!" Alfred menyerahkan jawaban matematika yang ia kerjakan kepada Arthur, "Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkan cara segampang ini Arthie? Kenapa guru tidak mengajar menggunakan cara ini saja sih."

"Untuk mendidik siswanya agar tidak malas dengan hanya menggunakan jalan pintas saja." Arthur memandang hasil kerja Alfred puas. "Dan namaku bukan Arthie!"

"Hahahaha nama itu cocok sekali untukmu Arthie hahahaha."

"Diam kau dan cepat kerjakan soal berikutnya!"

"Baik-baik... Tapi temenin dong..." ujar Alfred memelas, dia merasa sangat suntuk saat mengerjakan soal memusingkan ini tanpa ada orang yang mau menemaninya berbicara.

Mereka berdua telah melalui 2 bulan dalam kerja sama ini, tidak hanya Arthur yang mengajari Alfred soal-soal seperti Matematika atau pun Fisika, namun Alfred pun juga membantu Arthur yang sedikit lemah di bidang olahraga.

Dalam dua bulan ini mereka mendadak menjadi pasangan klop yang kemana-mana pasti bakal selalu bersama.

Membuat teman satu kelas mereka kembali berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, hehehe.

Perkembangan nilai Alfred pun mulai membaik, membuat sang ibu lagi-lagi ingin segera terbang ke Inggris untuk melihat perkembangan Alfred yang mati-matian lelaki berkacamata itu rahasiakan, namun dibocorkan dengan mudahnya oleh Matthew.

Ujian tengah semester tinggal beberapa hari lagi, apartemen milik Arthur pun semakin ramai karena anak-anak SD ini pun sama-sama akan menghadapi ujian yang serupa.

"Yang seperti ini bagaimana caranya kak Arthur?"

"Itu mah gampang Erland! Peter yang hebat ini sudah bisa mengerjakannya lohhh!"

Arthur hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak-anak yang kadang sangat menggemaskan dan juga menyebalkan sekaligus itu.

"Walaupun capek kau tetap menikmatinya kan Arthur?" orang yang di maksud pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Alfred tengah menyerahkan buku tulisnya kepada Arthur. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang kau berikan kemarin lusa. Aku benar-benar tertolong dengan rumus-rumusmu itu."

Arthur menerima buku tersebut seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, "Hah... Kau ini dasarnya memang pintar Alfred, tanpa bantuanku pun kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Kau hanya malas saja.."

"Kau benar, aku hanya malas. Malas melihat rumus yang segitu banyaknya tidak aku mengerti."

Arthur hanya bergumam seadanya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia menguap sejenak lalu menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin ia tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuknya, seakan lupa juga kepada sosok enam anak kecil yang mulai memanggilnya meminta pertolongan dan juga kepada teman satu kelompok belajarnya yang kini tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

'Apa-apaan wajah tertidur itu... Benar-benar...'

"Imut!"

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya kak Alfred!"

Alfred tersentak kaget akan seruan kedua anak beralis tebal yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup membuat Alfred salah tingkah.

"Apaan sih kau ini Peter! Wajah tidur kalian berenam lah yang imut! Dan aku tidak menyukainya Wendy!" Alfred berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Arthur dan membangunkannya dengan terpaksa.

"Engg.. Aku tertidur ya.." Arthur mengucek kedua matanya lalu setengah sadar ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri bocah-bocah yang langsung saja melempar berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi Alfred seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah polos khas orang-yang-terpaksa-bangun-tidur-

Wajah itu...

"BENAR-BENAR IMUT! CIEEE KAK ALFREDDD!" dan kedua anak yang tumben-tumbenan kompak berbuat jahil kepadanya itu berlari menjauhi Alfred yang masih berdiri mematung.

Setelah sadar akan tingkahnya yang memalukan, Alfred pun lekas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin kan... Kami bahkan hanya dekat saat belajar kelompok saja..."

..

..

..

..

..

" **Alfred sayang... Bagaimana nilai ulangan tengah semestermu?"**

" **Nahahahaha sesuai harapan Mom!"**

" **Benarkah? Berapa nilai terbagusmu?"**

" **Sembilan puluh untuk pelajaran olahraga mom!"**

" **Lalu matematikamu?"**

" **Ummm... Masih enam puluh delapan mom, hehehehe karena aku gugup jadi mendadak aku lupa semua yang Arthur ajarkan kepadaku mom..."**

" **Hah... Kau ini... Setelah ini kau tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh lagi Alfred, kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, terserah kau mau melanjutkan kemana Alfred, tetapi kalau nilaimu bagus kan menjadi semakin mudah."**

" **Iya Mom... Maaf... Maaf..."**

" **Oh ya Alfred, jika kamu belajar kelompok lagi sama temanmu itu, kamu harus hubungi Mom ya! Mommy mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Arthur karena mau membantumu di tengah kerepotannya seperti yang kau ceritakan."**

" **Tentu saja Mom! Aku juga mulai membantunya kok Mom!"**

" **Hah... Mommy jadi pingin punya menantu seperti dia Alfred..."**

" **..."**

" **Alfred?"**

" **Selamat malam Mom..."**

 **Tutt... Tutt...**

" **Halo? Loh Alfred? Kok di matikan sih?"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Sealand ( Peter )**

 **Kugelmugel ( Leopold )**

 **Ladonia ( Erland )**

 **Wy ( Wendy )**

 **Seychelles ( Michelle )**

 **Czech ( Radmila )**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic saya sendiri dari fandom Naruto ( NaruSasu ) Dialognya juga ada yang sama loh hehehehe, jadi ini bukan plagiat loh semisal kalian sudah baca fanfic saya yang NaruSasu.**

 **Peran anak-anak kecil itu bukan sekedar selingan saja loh, mereka bakalan yang... Yah lihat saja chapter berikutnya yaa!**

 **Read n Review yaaa!**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
